


See Me After Class

by Prepostestories



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adultery, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Closeted Character, Consensual, Ephebophilia, Forbidden, Fuckbuddies, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prepostestories/pseuds/Prepostestories
Summary: Mr. Wilson is Max's high school Humanities teacher. He asks to see Max after class, and Max obliges.





	See Me After Class

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not condone acts of adultery, pedophilia, or any of the triggering content that may be presented in this story. This is purely a work of fiction and has no relation to any real persons in the real world. Please read the warnings before reading and continue at your own risk.

“Max.”

I tore my eyes from the clouds on the other side of the window to the eyes of my humanities teacher, Mr. Wilson. It was odd to hear him calling me by my given name. I figured I had been caught daydreaming and that he was going to scold me for not paying attention to his lecture on Plato, but what came out of his mouth spelled out a different story entirely.

“I’d like a word with you after class, so please stay after the bell.”

I muttered “sure” disinterestedly before returning my gaze towards the clouds outside. I didn’t see a point in listening to his lectures since I had other methods—perhaps questionable ones to some—to pass the class with flying colors. I already knew what Mr. Wilson wanted to talk to me about. In fact, I was surprised it took him this long to ask for me.

The bell signaling the end of class rang.

I packed my notebook away and looked around to make sure everyone was gone before heading towards Mr. Wilson’s desk. I placed my bag against his desk and waited for him to organize all the papers strewn across desk. Once they were all filed away, he turned to face me. He had a contemplative look on his face. An awkward silence ensued, as we stared at each other without a word for a solid minute. Becoming tired of the staring contest that was forming, I gave in first with a sigh and spoke first.

“You wanted to talk me?” I asked in a deadpanned tone.

He cleared his throat. “Right, sorry... I uh… I just didn’t know how to start.”

“I can see that.” I responded curtly.

The older man cleared his throat again, clearly flustered by the exchange. “Look, I… I’ll cut to the chase. I know I said that we would never bring this up again, but... I miss you, Maxxie.” There it was. Maxxie. He always did like calling me that when we were alone together.

I quirked my eyebrow at the sound of my nickname—two could play at this game. “You see me every day of the week during 7th period, Aaron.”

He gave me an exasperated look. “No, you know what I mean. I… I miss the time we spent together outside of school. I've been trying really hard to adjust, but I haven’t been able to obtain the same amount of… satisfaction,” he paused. “um… with anyone else, that is.”

‘In other words, he missed the time that we spent fucking around behind his wife’s back.’ I thought to myself. I scoffed, because I was expecting this—he had no real intentions of pushing me away in the first place.

“What about your wife? Didn’t we stop because you said she was catching on to us? Or are you saying this to me now because she did and now you have nothing left to lose?”

Aaron frowned and looked down sheepishly. “That’s not—She… she doesn’t know.”

I would have asked him about what he had told her to shake her off, but I wasn’t particularly interested in knowing. So instead of asking him more questions, I just shrugged. “Fine. Let's play a little longer.”

His eyes widened as he looked at me incredulously. “Wait… That’s it? You’re agreeing, just like that?”

I shrugged again. “Why are you surprised? I’m not the one cheating on my wife and kid and at risk of losing my job. What's wrong with a little fun?”

Aaron swallowed in nervousness as he began to realize the gravity of the situation. Of course he had thought about it before, but the reality became much more daunting when he was hearing it from his own student’s lips. He knew in the back of his mind that he shouldn’t have brought this up again, but he couldn’t stand not being able to hold and touch his beautiful student the way he used to. He knew the repercussions of resuming the affair would be devastating, but at this point, he didn’t care. He needed Maxxie so badly he could feel himself shaking.

“I’m not, I just… I’m really glad that you’re willing to accept me again. After all those things I said to you…”

I chuckled. “Right, I remember. But I figured you couldn’t have really meant it when you called me ‘Satan’s slut’ and accused me of having tempted you onto the path of anti-riteousness.” I picked up my bag. "Let's go."

"Go? Go where?"

I sighed. Sometimes I questioned my decision to choose him as a fuck buddy—and his credentials as a teacher. But lust made him stupid and at least he made up for it in bed. "Where else do you think? From the looks of it, I'm guessing you probably haven't gotten any in a while and I'm down for a good fuck, so we're either going to my place or a hotel. You pick."

"Your place." He answered quickly. It was his favorite place for us to have sex when he wasn't in a fancy mood or when he just wanted a quickie. I lived alone so it was a convenient place for us to mess around. My dad usually only visited me on the weekends. Aaron also once told me that he liked being in my bedroom because being in a student's living space made everything more forbidden and exciting. I thought it was weird at first, but I wasn't one to judge so I shrugged it off quickly. 

The drive was short and silent, since I lived fairly close to the school and he rarely spoke when he was driving. Entering my apartment, I tossed by bag onto the floor by the door and kicked off my shoes. Before I could turn around to offer him something to drink, I felt him push and press me against the wall aggressively from behind. He kept one hand over my wrist while he stuck his other hand under my shirt from behind. I felt his hand roam over my chest and a slight pain in my wrist from how hard he was squeezing. He was taller than me by a few inches, so I could feel his breath at the crook of my neck as he inhaled deeply. Without warning, he began to mark me by biting and sucking at my neck. The pressure from the action was slightly painful, but I didn't mind. In that moment, I remembered why I decided to keep him around. He was calm and timid in the classroom, but he was always assertive during sex—just the way I liked it. I bit my lip to keep myself from moaning when his hand moved from my chest to grip the front of my jeans.

Once he was satisfied with the marks that he made on my neck, he tightened his grip on my wrist further, flipped me around harshly, and pushed me further against the wall. I whimpered at the rough treatment, but we both knew I didn't want him to stop. He crushed his lips against mine as he began unbuttoning my jeans. I gripped at his hair as the kiss deepened. I could feel him palming me through my briefs and I let out a short gasp and moan. He stepped back a bit so that we could begin undressing each other more easily. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it over off head quickly, tossing it somewhere behind him. He stepped closer again and quickly began unbuttoning my shirt while planting needy kisses around my left collarbone. Getting impatient with the rest of the buttons, he decided to just tear the rest of my shirt off. I probably would have minded if we weren’t so preoccupied with what we were doing, but I couldn't care less at that moment. I just knew that ripping my shirt made things go faster, and faster right now was good.

He stripped off my pants and briefs with one swift motion and fell onto his knees. He trailed kisses starting from my hip bone down to my inner thighs. I shivered as he began groping my ass while nibbling at my skin. I moaned and tightened a fist around his hair, encouraging him to continue his administrations. He continued to work around the same area for the next few minutes as I began to feel more and more impatient. I desperately wanted to feel more of him.  
“Come on, Aaron. Please.” I gasped and felt him smirk against me. He always knew exactly what I wanted, but he liked teasing me until I broke down better. He took my entire member into his warm, wet mouth in one, fluid motion. I moaned and arched my back from the sudden sensation of being engulfed. It felt so fucking good. He began to suck on my cock enthusiastically from the head down to the shaft, all the while gently massaging my balls. I struggled to keep myself in a standing position as I felt my legs begin to shake. My mind began to swim, as pleasure shot up my spine each time his tongue swirled around the head of my cock. I tightened my grip in his hair as I got closer and closer to climax.

“Ahh… oh god… Aaron, I can’t.... you have to stop… If you keep going I’m going to cum…!” I gasped out in between breaths, not wanting it to be over so soon.

Aaron chuckled and released my cock from his lips with a popping sound. “What’s wrong with that? We have all night. Don’t tell me you thought you were only going to cum once tonight.” He said with a smirk. Just the thought of him making me cum over and over again the whole night almost sent me over the edge. Yep, choosing him as a fuck buddy was definitely a good idea.

“Did you want to feel my cock shoved deep inside you before you came?” Aaron teased.

‘Yes, fuck yes’ I wanted to scream. Instead, I squeezed my eyes shut and whimpered.

Aaron smiled knowingly and dragged me into my bedroom. Once we were inside, he walked me backwards toward my bed until I had no choice but to sit down. From there, he climbed on top of me, nudging me to lay down. Aaron was still wearing his pants, so I quickly began to unfasten his belt and unbutton his pants. I pulled at his pants and briefs at the same time, pushing them both down to his knees in one motion to unveil his thick cock. It was only slightly above average in length, but his girth was nothing short of impressive. It always hurt when he pushed into me, but I didn’t care. I loved it.

Aaron flipped me over so that I was on my stomach and wrapped his arm around my torso to pull me up onto all fours. He pulled a bottle lube from one of my side tables where I always kept it and poured it generously on his hands. Once it was properly warmed, he spread it thickly over my hole and over his cock. He pushed a single finger into me and I moaned, relishing the feeling of it inside me. With his other hand, he slowly pumped my cock.  
“Fuck, baby… you’re so tight. We’re going to have to loosen you up all over again.” Aaron groaned. It had been a few weeks since the last time we fucked, and I had tightened up a lot during that time. The truth was that I had multiple opportunities to fuck around with others during those last few weeks, but I just didn’t feel like it. I made an exception for Aaron though. I always made an exception for him.

He continued to fuck my hole with his one finger for a few seconds before adding a second one. He patiently stretched me out and eventually added a third finger. It was at this point that I started to feel a slight burn from the stretch. I hissed at the sensation.

“Shh… you’re doing so well. Relax for me, baby. I’m gonna stretch you open so wide...” He cooed.

I melted into his touch, trying my best to relax the muscles around his fingers. I wanted him inside of me now, but I knew that I had to wait. My body couldn’t handle being stretched open that wide without ample preparation first. Hell, I could barely handle him with the stretching.

Once Aaron had all five fingers inside me up until his knuckles, he knew I was close to being ready for him. By this point, I was sweating and panting. I felt so full already, and couldn’t imagine being filled anymore. My cock was painfully hard and I felt like I was going to burst any minute. Aaron pulled his fingers out of me and I whined at the loss of his touch. He stroked his cock a few times before lining it up against my puckering hole.   
“Hurry, please…. I need you inside me right now.” I begged shamelessly. 

Aaron smiled and I gasped as he began to push into me. I could feel the burn of my body straining around him, struggling to accommodate the size of his cock. It took a full minute of him pushing against me until I finally felt his head sink into me. My breath hitched at the sensation and I moaned as I felt him fully seat himself inside me. My hole felt so stretched and impossibly full.

“God, Maxxie… you feel so good. Like your hole was made for my cock.” Aaron moaned. “I’m going to fuck you into the sheets.”

“Please…!” I whined and nodded against said sheets that were against my face. He began to pull out and thrust back into me—slowly. It burned a little less than the first thrust, but felt just as good. As the lube began to spread and coat my insides deeper, I felt Aaron pick up the pace. A few beads of pre-cum dribbled down my cock. During one particular thrust, I cried out as he hit that sensitive, bundle of nerves inside me. Sensing that he hit the right spot, Aaron began to thrust into me mercilessly, hitting that same spot over and over again. I moaned and cried out in pleasure. At this point, a steady flow of pre-cum was escaping my cock. It was too much. I was trying so hard not to cum, but I could barely think straight and I knew I was going to lose control very soon. As soon as I felt Aaron’s hand around my cock, I lost it.

“Aaron, I can’t, I can’t… I’m gonna….!”

Pleasure shot up my spine as my vision was blurred by white flashes. I felt myself spilling onto my sheets and all over Aaron’s hand. He continued to jackhammer into me as I came, cumming shortly after. I felt his hot cum spray inside me, pooling deep in my ass. We collapsed onto my newly dirtied sheets, with Aaron laying on top of me and still inside me—still hard. I twisted and craned my neck up to plant a messy kiss on his lips.

“You’re still hard...” I half-laughed, half-moaned.

“I wasn’t kidding earlier,” Aaron chuckled. “you know, about going all night long.”

My cock twitched in response.

Yep, it was definitely a good decision to keep him around.


End file.
